The methods of transthoracic electrical impedance, thoracic and abdominal elastic strain gauges, respiratory inductance plethysmograph, heart rate, and motion sensed by a mattress pad are being studied simultaneously for two hour intervals and compared with respiration measured by an observer or a temperature sensor placed near the infant's nose to evaluate the efficacy of each method. Such an analysis will help to determine what sensing methods are the most appropriate for clinical monitoring of neonatal respiration and apnea.